The Odie-Sey
Odie-sey is the 15th episode of series Episode Guide *Jay , Odie and Neil are on a sail boat .When the wind pick up and the boat turns over Jay and Neil are able to grab thier Submarine but Odie taken away by the current . *Odie Arrives at a beautiful island and is welcomed by a Beautiful women called Calypso who has waited for centuries for this moment . Jay and neil eventually arrive at the same island , however they are not as welcomed . *The Heroes are heading in the direction where jay send the distress call feom . Cronus is at the Aeolus' Palace who want to controls the wind to destroy the Heroes without getting near them . Cronus releases the West Wind at the Boat that Atlanta, Archie Herry and Theresa are on . *Calypso is being Obsessive with odie want him to spent time with only her and when jay menstions that he has plan to get off the Island Calypso damages thier boat . *Jay contact Theresa via his PMR , theresa tell jay that they might not be able to make it due to storm . odie proclaims he has to help his friens which sadden Calypso however she agree to help them . she give them a boat that belong to ex boyfriend. she give the bag that belong to Odysseus. which contain all the wind that brought him to teh island that belong. she told to return to king aeolus . Jay uses the bag's last remaining breeze to sail off to help his friends *Jay , Niel and Odie arrive at Aeolia , speak to Aeolus and find that Cronus is the one controling the wind . jay tells odie and neil that have to deal with cronus while he save the others . Cronus see jay's sail boat and sends Scylla to attack him . * Odie goes up to aeolus Palace where he see crous Giants . Jay , Theresa , Atlanta , Herry archie Battle Scylla . *Neil distracts the Giants while odie begins to Command the Winds . Cronus is surprise to see that calypso let odie get of the Island and decide to escape by opening a portal . *Odie commands the Wind to make a tornado to attack the scylla . *Goes back to Calypso only to her that he still has to prove himself as a Heroes Calypso tell him she is immortal therefore she can wait for ever . * Characters Heroes *Jay *Atlanta *Herry *Archie *Theresa *Odie *Neil Gods *Cronus Immortals *Aeolus *Calypso Monsters *Scylla location *Ogygia *Aeolia Episode Stills Odie-sey 1.jpg Odie-sey 2.jpg Odie-Sey 3.jpg Odie-Sey 4.jpg Odie-sey 5.jpg Odie-sey 6.jpg Odie-sey 7.jpg Odie-sey 8.jpg Odie-sey 9.jpg Odie-sey 10.jpg Odie-sey 11.jpg Odie-sey 12.jpg Odie-sey 13.jpg Odie-sey 14.jpg Odie-sey 15.jpg Odie-sey 16.jpg Odie-sey 17.jpg Odie-sey 18.jpg Odie-sey 19.jpg Odie-sey 20.jpg Odie-sey 21.jpg Odie-sey 22.jpg Odie-sey 23.jpg Odie-sey 24.jpg Odie-sey 25.jpg Odie-sey 26.jpg Odie-sey 27.jpg Odie-sey 28.jpg Odie-sey 29.jpg Odie-sey 30.jpg Category:Episode